


(Dont) Follow Me Home

by Casmole



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmole/pseuds/Casmole
Summary: Ryan is discovering his feelings for Shane, and what that says about his sexuality. To take his mind off everything he goes to a bar and meets a maybe-a-bit-too-persistent guy that has the hots for him, who he accidentally tells where he works.Or, Ryan fucks up and gets followed by a guy he met at a bar, and Shane does his best to take of Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 25
Kudos: 399





	1. Gay panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now he’d realized, he had a crush on Shane fucking Madej. He covered his face with his hands as he let out a groan in frustration. This could end up complicated real quick. He just simply couldn’t help it.

It’s not like Ryan never expected this might happen. Him and Shane were colleagues and best friends. They spent so much time together, they might as well have been an old married couple. They did argue like one either way. 

Recently tho, Ryan has caught himself thinking more about Shane than usual. He’d always sneak into his train of thought somehow. When he’s ordering dinner, he’ll catch himself thinking ‘wonder what Shane’s eating for dinner?’ Or when they’re doing a shoot, he’d suddenly be focusing more on how Shane has let his hair grow out more than usual, than the fact they’re standing in a haunted building. 

Even now, as he’s lying in his bed attempting to sleep, all of this is going through his head. By now he’d realized, he had a crush on Shane fucking Madej. He covered his face with his hands as he let out a groan in frustration. This could end up complicated real quick. He just simply couldn’t help it. 

When Ryans alarm went off, he wanted to jump into the sea. He hadn’t gotten much sleep. His head had been swarming with thoughts all night. Thoughts about Shane. Shane. Ugh he just couldn't get him out of his head. How he’d started being very aware of Shane’s every touch. How he’d realized how much he valued Shane’s opinion over anyone else's. Shane who had calmed him down numerous times when he was on the edge of a breakdown on a haunted location. He was very slow that morning. Practically dragging himself out of bed. He only made it to work in the nick of time.  
As he slipped into his chair next to Shane, He turned to look at Ryan.

“Someone didn’t get much sleep, huh?” He grinned at Ryan. Despite Ryan’s immense exhaustion, he couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest when seeing Shane smile at him.

Ryan let out a half-laugh-half-sigh noise. “Is it that obvious?” 

“Yeah you look dead buddy.” Shane chuckled. “Here, i think you need this more than i do.” Shane pushed his coffee closer to Ryan. He took the coffee in his hand, his fingertips briefly brushing the back of Shane’s hand as he retreated it. 

“Thank you.” Ryan took a sip of the coffee. Shane liked his coffee more bitter than Ryan, but as Shane said, Ryan really needed it. Besides it was Shane’s, which somehow made it taste better to Ryan despite it’s bitterness. They both turned back to their computers and got to work. Ryan occasionally sneaking a glance at Shane. He felt an unpleasant knot forming in his stomach, he couldn't quite make out what it was. Guilt? Shame? longing? Fear? Maybe a mix of all of the above. All he knew was that it was definitely connected to his new found feelings for his tall counterpart. 

Ryan was working on the script for their next unsolved video, or trying to at least. He kept getting distracted, his thoughts trailing off. For several minutes at a time he’d just be staring blankly at his screen, thinking of something else, someone else. It was hard not to, considering that someone was sitting right next to him. Due to this, the day felt 3 times longer than usual, but he also felt as if he’d only gotten in half the work. 

Even though it was early to drink, Ryan decided to go to a bar not far from his apartment building after work. He needed something to take his mind off-- everything. 

“Hey there handsome, rough day?” 

Ryan looked up, searching for the source of the voice. It came from a tall blonde man (He looked almost as tall as Shane, Ryan thought) that was slipping into the chair next to Ryan with a smile. Ryan felt a blush creep up his neck under the gaze of the man's intense blue eyes. 

“How can you tell?” Ryan laughed nervously and avoided looking in the man's piercing gaze.

“Don’t get me wrong, you look wonderful. But i figured since you’ve come to drink this early.” 

The man ordered a drink for himself. Ryan felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn't sure what to say, he’d never been great at taking compliments, especially not from strangers. But before he could get a word in, the man continued. 

“Oh i'm David btw” He held his hand out for a handshake. Ryan took it. 

“I’m Ryan. Nice to meet you.” 

“So what caused a pretty boy like you to have a rough day?” He was laying it on thick. Jesus. 

“I, um, just a lot of work to get done.” Ryan lied looking away from David, at his drink shyly. He figured it wasn’t a great time to mention he’d been distracted by the crush he has on his best friend all day. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blonde man sporting an amused grin on his face. Clearly enjoying seeing Ryan shy and blushy. That only served to make Ryan’s blush even darker and more prominent. 

He felt David’s fingers caressing his jaw and looked up at him. He was looking at Ryan's lips with a darkness behind his piercing blue eyes. “Mmm, i see” his voice sounded dark and rough. Ryan let out a small noise in surprise when he suddenly felt the tall man’s other hand roaming up his left thigh. “W-what are you-?” Ryan breathed out flustered, he could barely hear it himself, and he thought David must not have heard it when he ignored it and simple continued the conversation, his hand still on Ryans thigh. 

“Where do you work beautiful?” He asked, his hand slowly inching further up Ryans thigh. Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This guy sure was handsy considering they just met like literally 5 minutes ago, Ryan thought. 

“um- i work at buzzfeed. i um- i host a show called buzzfeed unsolved along with my best friend Shane.” Ryan tried to move back in his seat to get David’s hand off his thigh, but David didn't move his hand away. Instead he just a leaned a little further into Ryans space.  
“Buzzfeed huh? I think i know where that office is. Not too far from here right?” David said, ignoring Ryan’s clear uncomfortableness. 

“uh yeah, um- listen i better head home, i uh-” Ryan stammered, trying to come up with an excuse.  
“I’ll walk you out,” David interrupted, standing up. Ryan stood up next to David, and it came apparent how much taller than Ryan he was. But not as much taller as Shane was. David put a hand on Ryan's back, a little too low for Ryan’s liking, as they walked to the door. 

“I-it was nice meeting you, David.” Ryan said once they were standing on the sidewalk outside the bar. He held out his hand for a handshake, but David ignored it and wrapped his arms around Ryan. Ryan felt the tall man's hand sliding dangerously low on his back. He didn’t feel warm in the nice, comforting way Shane did. Instead he just felt sticky and sweaty, like wearing a thick hoodie on a hot summer day.  
“I’ll see you around handsome.” David whispered in his ear, as they parted. He felt Davis gaze on his back as turned and walked away.  
As soon as Ryan was sure David couldn't see him anymore, he ran the rest of the way to his apartment. 

Well that was unpleasant, Ryan thought as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He made a mental note to never visit that bar alone again. 

“Hey is that guy new? i haven’t seen him before.” Shane said, looking over at the entrance to their office. Ryan looked up from his computer, and his heart sank when he recognised the tall blonde man. 

“Oh god, i told him where i work.” Ryan mumbled when it struck him. Shit. He’d made a huge mistake. What was he thinking when he told that guy where he worked?! Shane looked at him with a confused look, but before he could question what Ryan meant, The blonde man had spotted Ryan and was already at his desk. 

“David? W-what the hell?” Ryan sputtered, David just smiled down at him. 

“Hi beautiful. I figured since i never got your number but i knew where you worked, i’d just stop by to say hi. I just couldn’t let such a pretty boy escape so easily.”  
Ryan felt a shiver run down his spine. He did not like the way David worded that. As if Shane could sense his discomfort, he put a hand on Ryan's tensed up shoulder and interjected. “Hey, im Shane.” He held out his other hand for a handshake. 

“Oh, hi, Shane, i think Ryan spoke of you yesterday. Right darling?” David smiled at Ryan as he shook Shanes hand. 

“U-um, yes, uh i did.” Ryan nodded, noticing he’d unconsciously leaned further away from David and closer to Shane. His brain was working at high speeds attempting to come up with a way to get David to leave and never come back.

“Im David.” He looked back up at Shane. “I met Ryan at a bar yesterday.” 

“Nice to meet you David.” Shane’s voice sounded harsher than normal and his smile looked forced. “Listen, Ryan and i have to go film some stuff for an episode now. Sorry.” Shane stood up and gestured for Ryan to do the same. Ryan quickly scrambled to his feet, and thanked whatever gods had created Shane and his cool convincing aura. 

“Oh, that's alright. See you around then handsome” David winked at Ryan as Shane dragged him away. 

Shane dragged Ryan to an empty break room. He gave Ryan a look he couldn't quite decipher. A mix between worry and anger. Ryan felt himself shrink under it, like a child about to get scolded for breaking the rules.  
“What the hell were you thinking Ryan? Telling some random guy you just met at a bar where you work?!” 

Ryan was looking everywhere but Shanes eyes, in the end he settled on gazing down at his hands fidgeting. 

“I-” Ryan inhaled sharply. “I didn’t mean to. I didn't even realize what i did until just now.” 

He could hear Shane sigh somewhere above him, but he kept his eyes low. He felt both of Shanes hands on his shoulder. The warmth of his palms seeping through Ryans shirt. He looked up and met Shane’s eyes. They were soft but tinged with concern. it made something in Ryans stomach move. Guilt. But at the same time a warm feeling of being cared for. 

“Ryan, you-” Shane took one hand off Ryans shoulder to pinch the bridge off his nose. He sighed again. “I don't think you should go to that bar again.” Ryan nodded. 

“I wasn’t planning to either,” he laughed nervously. 

“To be honest, Ry, i don't really feel comfortable letting you go home alone after work today, with that guy roaming around.” Ryan felt his heart warming in his chest and butterflies awaken in his stomach. Shane really cared a lot for him.

“Maybe come home with me? Just for today?” Shane suggested with a smile, as he tousled Ryan's hair. Ryan Smiled back up at him. “Sure big guy.” 

“Alright, we better get back to work now.” 

Shane took his hands off Ryans shoulder, and Ryan found himself immediately missing the warmth of his touch. He followed Shane back to their desk walking behind him. 

Ryan had lost all focus once again. He kept thinking about him going home with Shane after work, which was strange considering they’d stayed at each other's houses countless times, usually binge watching movies while eating (proper) popcorn (not that microwave bullshit others considered popcorn.) But this felt different to Ryan. Maybe because he’d just realized he had a lot of feelings for Shane that weren’t exactly just friendly. Or maybe it was because Shane was doing this to protect Ryan. Either way it was all he could think about, which is immensely impractical when you're trying to focus on work. 

After what felt like an eternity, Ryan and Shane were finally packing up their stuff to go to Shane’s. They both seemed to realize they had driven in seperate cars to work at the same time as they started to speak in unison,

“Oh, I can drive you-”

“I can just drive-” 

They both started laughing, and Ryan gestured for Shane to speak first. 

“I’ll drive you to mine now, and then to work tomorrow, so you can just let your car be here.” 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Ryan smiled up at Shane, internally panicking realizing how much one on one time him and Shane were going to spend together in the midst of his gay panic- 

O h 

He hadn’t realized until just now. Shane was a guy. Ryan was crushing on a guy and- 

A wave of realization hit Ryan and he stopped dead in his tracks. Oh my god. He finally understood why he’d never really found relationships that great. He’d thought it was just him being weird or he just hadn’t been with the right girl. But now he realized, the issue was the fact that they were girls. 

But- 

He couldn’t be- that. He was Ryan Steven Bergara. Straight as a ruler. That ruler is fucking broken in half the voice in the back his head contributed. Not very helpful.

He snapped back to reality when he felt a cautious but reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Ryan, you okay?” Shane was looking at him with a concerned expression. 

Ryan did his best to compose himself. 

“Yeah- yes. i'm fine. Sorry, just spaced out for a sec.” He cursed himself for stumbling over his words. Especially when Shane squinted his eyes at him, clearly not believing him.  
“Alright. But, you know i'm always here if you need to talk.” 

“Yeah, i know, thanks.” Ryan mumbled, not quite meeting Shane’s eyes.

Shane gave his shoulder a little squeeze before he let his hand slide off, and started walking back to his car this time with Ryan right behind him.

As he sat down on the end of Shane’s couch, he was suddenly acutely aware of how the taller man had plopped down right next to him even tho there was plenty of space left. It made him feel warm inside, but it also made him panic at the same time-

And then the thoughts came back again. Ryan liked guys. Ryan liked guys? He didn’t like girls, but he liked guys. Yes, you’re gay. He heard the voice in the back of his head pipe up again. Was he really gay? He’d never even considered it a possibility. But now here he was, sitting right next to the guy he had a huge crush on in the midst of having a gay panic. Oh god would he have to tell his family? What would they think? What would his friends think?

What would Shane think?

“Ryan, i can practically hear the wheels turning in your head from here. What’s gotten you so worked up?” 

Ryan jumped a little at Shane’s sudden voice interrupting his uncontrollable stream of thoughts. Shane noticed this and put a hand on Ryan’s knee. Which, frankly, only made Ryan panic even more. 

“Whoa there calm down. Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He started, “But seriously Ryan, What’s up? You’ve been off all day. Did- did that guy do something to you yesterday?” He spoke that last part a bit quieter, more cautiously. 

“Wait, David? Oh, no. no don’t worry, he was just a bit… uh- persistent is all.” 

“Persistent? In what way?” He could see Shane inspecting him with a worried expression. 

“Shane, I’m fine. He just got a bit too up in my personal space, a bit handsy maybe.” 

Ryan could clearly see that this didn’t calm Shane and that he wanted to pry more, but in the end he let it go for now.

“You didn’t give him any other information about you than where you work, right?” 

“No i didn't.”

Shane let out a sigh of relief. And then, without any warning, he suddenly pulled Ryan into a tight hug, making Ryans breath hitch. 

“Just be more careful another time, please.” Shane murmured into his ear, Ryan could feel his breath on his neck. He was glad Shane couldn't see the blush creeping over his cheeks right now. Suddenly Shane pulled back and held Ryan in front of him, clearly having had some sort of realization. Ryan found himself itching to pull Shane back into the hug immediately, but resisted.

“But, if it isn't about that guy- David or whatever- Then what's bothering you?” Shane asked. 

“I- um..It’s-” Fuck, he couldn't back out now, it definitely wouldn’t sound convincing in the slightest if he said he was ‘just fine.’ “I can’t- it’s- i don’t want to-” Ryan stumbled over his words as he suddenly felt a lump in his throat and a small pressing behind his eyes. He couldn’t tell Shane that he’d just realized he was gay, and especially not that it was him that made him realize it. What if Shane didn’t accept it? What if Shane would hate him for it? What if he found it disgusting and wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore? He sniffed and realized he was crying. He put a hand up to his face and surely enough he felt a tear fall down his cheek. 

“O-oh, i’m crying, i’m sorry, i didn't mean to-” 

Ryan got cut off by Shane’s hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. “Shh, Ryan, it’s okay. Please don't apologize.” Shane let his arms slide around Ryan’s back again. Ryan let his head fall down on Shane’s shoulder as he felt a sob run through his body. 

“It’s okay Ryan. You’ll be okay.” Shane whispered reassuringly next to his ear. Ryan nodded into Shane’s shoulder. 

He’d just been overwhelmed with emotions all day. His crush on Shane. David showing up at the office. The realization that he was gay and everything that came with it. Now he was just letting all those emotions fall out of him, as he felt himself sobbing into Shane’s shoulder. He felt guilty that Shane had to deal with him like this. But at the same time incredibly grateful that he had Shane. 

After a bit when he felt he had control over his voice again, Ryan lifted his head from Shane’s shoulder, and leaned back enough so that he could look Shane in the eyes.

“I-i’m really sorry, i didn’t, i didn’t mean to cry on you.” He managed to get out between hiccups. 

“Ryan please don’t apologize about crying. It’s okay.” Shane looked at him with the softest eyes Ryan had ever seen. “Do you want to talk about it? It’s okay if you don’t feel up to it right now.” Shane added. 

“I don’t… it’s not that i don’t want to, i just.. Not yet.” Ryan looked down at his hands. He did want to tell Shane. But he just didn’t feel ready to risk it yet. He was still too scared that Shane would find it disgusting or wrong, or something along those lines. Ryan knew that was probably an irrational fear. But he just couldn’t help but worry. There was always a minimal chance he was right. 

“It’s okay Ry. want to watch a movie and eat some popcorn instead?” 

Ryan looked up and smiled at Shane, that was an offer he couldn't decline. 

“Hell yes.” 

Shane got up to make the popcorn while Ryan chose a movie. Then they both sat down to watch the movie when Shane came back with an unholy amount of popcorn. They ended up spending the rest of the day watching movies on Shane’s couch. They bought some pizza and got it delivered for dinner. Ryan looked at his phone to see what time it was and groaned when he saw. It was 1 at night, they had work tomorrow. Shane peaked over his shoulder and sighed when he saw it too. 

“We should go to bed.” He said, “I’ll take the sofa, you can get the bed.” 

“What? No, Shane, this is your house, i’ll sleep on the sofa, you sleep in your own bed.” 

Shane was about to protest, but Ryan gave him a stubborn glare and he let it slide. 

“Fine. I’ll find you a blanket and pillow then.” 

Ryan curled himself up under the blanket on Shane’s sofa. 

“Night Shane.” He mumbled, already dozing off. It had been a long day. 

“Goodnight Ry.” 

He could hear Shane walk back to his bedroom, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	2. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Theres some depictions of violence and unconsentual kissing and stuff in this chapter. But don't worry, there'll be some comfort too!

“Good morning Ryan” He heard a husky voice above him, as he felt a gentle hand nudging him awake. He open his eyes slightly, blinking in the bright light. 

“M’nin’ Sh’n” Ryan slurred as he rubbed his eyes, and lifted himself up on his elbow. 

“I realized we didn’t stop by yours for any clothe yesterday, so i found the smallest shirt i could and put it in the bathroom for you. I assume you want a shower before work.” Shane got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

“Thank you.” Ryan mumbled as he got up, stretched, and worked his way to Shane’s bathroom. Ryan knew his way around Shane’s apartment just as well as he knew his way around his own. Maybe even better. 

While Ryan hadn’t had his coffee yet, the warm water did work well to wake him up. He sighed and let the warm water fall over his shoulders a few minutes more than necessary. Then he got out and put on the shirt Shane had laid out for him. Even if it was a bit too small for Shane, it was still very clearly too big for Ryan. It hanged down further than his hips and the short sleeves cut off just over his elbows. He also realized he must smell like Shane, having used his products and wearing his clothes. He was sure their coworkers would notice and comment. Especially when they’d walk into the office at the same time. But Ryan didn’t care. Okay maybe he did, but it was worth it.

When Ryan walked out to the kitchen, Shane stared at him for a few seconds until he broke down giggling. 

“It’s- you’re so tiny!” He laughed. 

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted which only made Shane laugh even more. 

“It’s not my fault you’re a giant!” Ryan defended. Giving Shane a soft punch to the shoulder. “Besides i could still take you!” 

Ryan immediately flushed when he realized how that sounded, and Shane just erupted into another fit of laughter. 

“In-in a fight i mean!” 

“Your face is so red,” Shane laughed, which only made Ryan blush even more. 

“Shush you,” He grumbled. 

They proceeded to eat breakfast while discussing the movies they watched the day prior, and then Shane drove them both to work. 

As they walked into work, shoulder by shoulder (well, shoulder by arm) they definitely did turn a few heads. Ryan found himself wanting to hide in a closet from all the looks, but he did his best to look unaffected and just continued to walk into their office beside Shane. Curly quickly looked over at them and then continued to walk, but in dramatic fashion he looked back at them with a surprised expression, before slowly walking backwards over to them. He looked them up and down, and then proceeded to lean over and smell Ryan’s hair. 

“What are you-?” Ryan started, pushing him away, but Curly cut him off. 

“Well well well, what have you two been up to? Ryan, Wearing your clothes and smells like he’s used your products too.” Curly quirked an eyebrow at Shane with a sly smirk.

“How do you know what my products smell like-” 

“Shush, Shane, you’re avoiding my question. What were you two up to last night?” 

Ryan’s face flushed red as he avoided Curly’s eyes and Shane put a hand over his face. 

“We didn’t- Curly. We just watched movies and it was too late for Ryan to go back home so he stayed over. Nothing happened.” Shane sighed. 

“Mhmm” Curly hummed sarcastically. “Looks cute on you Ryan.” He nodded to Shane’s shirt on Ryan, and then he walked off. 

“I don't think that’s the last we’ll hear of this.” Shane mumbled. 

“We work at buzzfeed Shane, what’d you expect?” Ryan chuckled. 

“Yeah you’re right.” He laughed back. 

The rest of the day they got more looks, a few comments and the rare whistle. Ryan watched Shanes reactions carefully every time. Just to see if he would react negatively. He didn’t. He mostly just laughed it off and told them no, or gave them a wink and a, “wouldn’t you like to know.” 

The day went by pretty normally otherwise. Ryan was still distracted by his thoughts about Shane, but he guessed that was going to be his normal from now on.

As Ryan was walking to his car it struck him, no David. He let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. Maybe he’d be left alone. 

All the way home, it seemed as if the same car drove behind him. He didn’t think much of it tho, 

until the car parked directly behind him too. 

As Ryan got out his car, so did the man in the other one. 

It was David. 

Oh god, of course it was David. Ryan stood still for a moment trying to figure a way out of this mess. But David was quicker.

“Hi baby.” He pulled Ryan into a hug. Ryan stiffened immediately, feeling his pulse speed up.

“David, did you just follow me from work to my apartment.” Ryans breath was short and quick. 

“Isn’t it romantic?” David sung, as he pulled Ryan with him. Ryan tried to resist, but David wasn’t weak. He was both tall and well built. He pulled Ryan into an alleyway next to his apartment building, where no one could see them. 

“No, no it's really not, it’s creepy and i would really appreciate it if you would just-” Ryan was cut off by David grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss, Ryan pulled away as fast as he could. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re-!” Again, before he could finish his sentence, David pulled him back into a kiss, this time with a firmer grip. Ryan felt fear coursing through him as he realized the danger of the situation. 

“Shut up pretty boy.” David murmured harshly. He pushed Ryan up again the cold brick wall with a thud. Ryan felt a cold hand run up under his shirt, and he pushed it away. 

“Get- Get off me!” He cried out. But David just took a grip around Ryans throat to make him quiet, as he let his hand roam up under his shirt again. He could feel David bite down on his collarbone where the shirt wasn't covering. Ryan gasped for air as he tried to push David off of him, but to no avail. 

Oh god why did he have to slip up and give a little too much information to the wrong guy. He was well and truly fucked if he didn’t do something quickly. 

When David let go of his throat slightly, too caught up in kissing over Ryans exposed skin, Ryan immediately took the chance and punched up into David’s Stomach. David let out a pained grunt, but then grabbed Ryan's hair and knocked his head into the wall before he could get in another punch. Ryan let out a yelp in pain, and felt blood trickling down his neck. This was bad. This was really really bad. Before he knew it, David’s mouth was on his again. Biting and licking his lips. Ryan could feel the tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood trickling off his hair. When David pulled back for air, Ryan raised his arm and got in a proper punch to the side of David’s face. 

David stumbled back, holding a hand where Ryan had punched him. 

“You son of a bitch-” David snapped. 

Ryan had turned to run, but before he got even a meter, David tackled him to the ground with a crash. Ryan felt his arms and legs get scratched on the cold harsh surface on the alley way. He quickly turned around and before David could do anything he punched him again and pushed him off. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible and ran to his car. He jumped through the door and struggled to get his keys into the ignition. He drove away as quickly as he could. He glanced back and let out a breath when he saw David wasn’t following him yet. 

He drove with his brain on autopilot and found himself stopping outside Shane’s apartment building. He knocked weakly on Shane’s door. The adrenaline was wearing off and everything was starting to hurt. He felt dizzy, which he accompanied to the bleeding from his head. 

“Come in! It’s not locked!” He heard Shane’s voice call from inside. Ryan basically fell through the door, only catching himself with a hand on Shane’s wall. Shane looked up surprised at the sudden noise. 

“Sha-ane,” Ryan croaked. 

“Oh my god-” Shane got to his feet immediately when he saw Ryan, he hurried over, catching Ryan in his arms and locking the door behind him. “Ryan- What.. What happened to you?!” 

Shane pulled Ryan over and set him down on the couch. 

“Holy- holy shit you're bleeding a lot.” Shane rushed over and grabbed a cloth to stop the bleeding on Ryan’s head. “Ryan what happened to you?! You look all messed up!” 

Ryan knew he probably didn't look great. Blood running down his hair, a tear stained face, scratched up arms and legs, bite marks on his collarbone, a red neck and bruised lips. 

“David.. he-...” Ryan could feel his eyes welling up with tears again and a lump forming in his throat. “He followed me- after work… to my apartment- and then he- he cornered me in an alleyway and-” Ryan choked on a sob, he held a hand up over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

“David- That bastard, did this to you?” Shane’s voice was dripping with anger. 

Ryan nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“I’m going to murder him.” Shane growled. “Ryan, i think we should get you to a hospital. You’re bleeding pretty badly. Can you stand?” 

Shane led Ryan down the stairs, supporting him all the way to his car. As they were driving, Ryan gave into the lightheadedness and dozed off. 

When they’d gotten back from the hospital, Shane took Ryan back with him to his apartment. Ryan miraculously hadn't gotten a concussion, but the doctor still said he probably shouldn't be left alone for now. They’d also contacted the police and they were currently searching for David and trying to see if they could find any eye witnesses. 

Ryan was sitting on the edge of Shane’s bed, wrapped in a blanket. Ryan felt the bed dip as Shane sat down next to him, but he didn’t turn to look at him. He was exhausted after everything that had happened. It was all so much, he didn’t want to think about it. Ryan felt Shane put an arm around his shoulder, and he let himself lean onto Shane’s side. 

“Ryan.. Do you think you could tell me what happened? What he did to you?” Shane almost whispered the words, as if he was trying not to scare him away. Ryan closed his eyes. 

“I don't know if i want to talk about it..” He mumbled. 

“Please, Ry, i just want to know how badly he hurt you.” 

Ryan took a deep breath. “It’s- it’s really not that bad. He just.. kissed me, and i pulled away but he grabbed my head. He um- he pushed me into the wall. He had his hand, um, up my shirt, and when i tried to push him away and yelled for him to get off, he just- he just grabbed my throat.” 

Ryan looked down, as if he was ashamed, and held his face in his hands as he felt tears filling his eyes again. He felt Shane’s hand rubbing circles on his back. He took another trembling breath and continued;

“He bit my collarbone. Um- when he loosened his grip i punched him in the stomach. but then he- he grabbed my hair and he- knocked my head into the wall and- and- kissed me again. I- when i could i punched him and tried to run. But he tackled me, I punched him and pushed him off me- and then i ran to the car and- and i drove to you.” He let out a quiet sob again. Cursing himself for crying on Shane so much. 

“Oh Ry..” Shane sounded heartbroken at hearing what happened to Ryan. Even tho Ryan kept insisting ‘it really wasn't that bad,’ and ‘it could’ve been a lot worse.’ But Shane didn't seem to agree.

He held Ryan close to him. Ryan let himself lean into the touch, too exhausted to say or do anything. They stayed like that, eventually lying down in the bed without letting go of eachother. They ended up falling asleep like that, on top of the blankets, fully clothed. 

Ryan woke up first. He felt a throbbing in the back of his head. A reminder of everything that had transpired yesterday. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted when he was hit with a blinding light from the warm morning sun. 

That’s when he remembered him and Shane had never gotten up after Shane had comforted him. He opened his eyes fully at this realization, ignoring the sting from the bright light. He looked down to see Shane’s face oh so close to his own, still asleep. Shane’s right arm was slung over Ryans side, His hand holding onto the back of Ryans shirt. His left arm was stretched out under Ryan's neck. Ryan felt himself panic internernally. All his feelings for Shane welling up in stomach again. Shane’s mouth was inches from his own, breathing steadily and slowly. Unlike Ryan, whose breath was short and quick. Ryan laid still and watched Shane sleep for a few more moments, justifying it by telling himself it was just because he didn't want to wake Shane by moving yet. He really is a good looking guy, Ryan thought as his eyes swept over Shane’s features. He looked so peaceful, lying there in the morning sun. Ryan started to feel how uncomfortable he was tho, fully clothed on top of the sheets with a big, but handsome, bag of heat lying next to him.

He slipped out from Shane's grib as quietly as possible, careful as to not wake him up. Ryan froze when he heard Shane groan and saw him move slightly, but Shane didn't open his eyes or do anything else to suggest he was awake, so Ryan continued to carefully shimmy off the bed. He went into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee. he checked his phone for the time, it was already 10:15 in the morning. But thankfully it was saturday so neither of them had work. 

He sat up on Shane’s counter and started absently scrolling through his instagram feed. He really wasn’t looking at any of the posts tho, his mind was just wandering. Ryan was doing his best to press everything that happened yesterday to the back of his mind. Which admittedly proved to be quite a challenge. But he was somewhat successful, though only because of Shane.

Thinking about it, this whole thing seemed oddly domestic to Ryan. Sneaking out Shane’s hold in the morning to brew coffee for the both of them. He could get used it. But that probably wasn’t going to be a reality, he thought. He sighed and turned off his phone. This crush was really fucking with his head. The worst part was, Shane probably didn’t even like guys. So he couldn’t even be mad at him when he didn’t like him back. He put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he took a deep breath. 

He really liked Shane. Like a lot. He didn’t think he’d be able to just let go of that. He couldn’t just… Stop feeling these things, no matter how much he wanted to. How much he wanted to just let go of this dumb crush and just stay friends with Shane. Without any risk of ruining that friendship because the feelings weren’t mutual. 

Fuck love

and fuck Shane for being so lovable. Stupid handsome long legged golden hearted bastard. 

“Mornin’ Ry.” 

Ryan’s head quickly turned up when he heard the Husky voice. The one and only stupid-handsome-long-legged-golden-hearted-bastard was stumbling tiredly towards him. 

“Goodmorning. I made coffee.” Ryan was a little surprised that his voice was so steady, just filled with a sweet fondness, considering the bubbling sensation he felt in his stomach. 

“Wonderful. You’re an angel Ry.” Shane mumbled, grabbing two mugs and pouring some coffee for the both of them. 

Ryan felt his cheeks heat up at that notion. Shane was probably just tired and not thinking straight. Ryan sure as hell wasn’t thinking ‘straight.’ The voice in the back of his head pestered him once again. 

Shane handed Ryan his coffee and without thinking, Ryan gave Shane a quick peck on the cheek as he mumbled “thank you.” 

He turned firetruck red when he realized what he’d just done. 

“Oh my god- i'm so sorry- i wasn’t thinking, im super tired. I didn't mean to-” He began stumbling over his words. 

Shane just blinked for a few seconds in surprise, then he broke down laughing, clutching one hand to his chest. 

“R-Ryan, it's fine man” He managed to get out between breaths, continuing to laugh.

Ryan felt relieved, but also as if there was litteral steam coming off his head right now. He covered his face with his hands, attempting to hide how red his face was. 

“Oh my god i can’t believe i just did that.” He mumbled embarrassed. 

Shane grabbed Ryan’s hands, moved them off of his face, and smiled down at him. 

“You’re adorable sometimes.” Shane said, fondness in his voice, and if Ryan wasn’t just seeing it because he wanted to, it almost looked like Shane’s cheeks turned a little pinker as he said that.

“Shaaaane,” Ryan whined as he covered his face back up, somehow cheeks even redder. Shane chuckled as he began making breakfast for them.

It just felt so natural. Ryan sitting on the counter drinking his coffee, showing Shane the occasional funny meme or an interesting tweet, as Shane made them scrambled eggs. Ryan felt comfortable around Shane. No matter what they were doing. Even when they were on location. Shane always found a way to comfort him. It just felt right to tell Shane here and now. 

“Hey Shane?” 

“Mm?” 

“Um… So i’ve been thinking lately… I think i uh-” Ryan sighed and looked down. Shane seemed to sense his hesitation. 

“Hey Ryan, you know you can tell me anything.” He gave Ryan a soft smile. 

Ryan was quiet for a few seconds. It was too late to backout now. He just had to get it over with. 

“i uh, i think i might be gay?” 

Shane didn’t say anything for what felt like eternity. He just stood still, staring at Ryan with an unreadable expression. Ryan felt all that fear he’d had about telling Shane in the first place welling up inside of him. If he would just say something. Even if it was bad. Just so Ryan could get it over with and leave Shane’s house if he didn’t want him around. Instead of just sitting here, waiting, completely on edge. 

“Wait, really?” Shane finally broke the silence, he sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Y-yeah.. Um, i just, y’know, it kinda just hit me like, i finally understood why i’d never really been like ‘happy’ in a relationship. I um.. Hey im really sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.” 

Ryan still hadn’t looked up at Shane, so he got startled when he suddenly felt Shane’s hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see that Shane had moved over and was now standing directly in front of Ryan. 

“Ryan, please don’t apologize, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m honoured you’d even tell me. I’m uh, i’m actually bi so…” Shane cleared his throat and looked away for a second, before looking back at Ryan. “Am i the first person you’ve told?” 

“Yeah.. I- Fuck man i was really worried you’d… I don't even know.. I was worried you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore or-or that you thought it was wrong or something..” Ryan let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and let his head fall down. 

Ryan felt Shane’s hand on his jaw, tilting his head back up to look him in the eyes. Ryan was unable to stop his cheeks from tinting a deeper shade of pink. 

“Ry, i’d never do something like that. Frankly, i’m a bit offended you’d even think that about me, because honestly, you could probably tell me you’d murdered someone and i’d still stick around.” 

“Okay that’s.. Maybe a bit too understanding.” They both laughed, and the air felt lighter again. 

“Wait, Shane, the food.” 

“Oh shit.” 

Thankfully it hadn’t been too late to save their breakfast, and they sat down to eat together. It felt like a weight had been lifted off Ryans shoulders as they sat there, joking and discussing like normal. Ryan felt better than he had in a while.


	3. Ghoulfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey can we go shopping?” Ryan said as he sat down on the passenger seat next to Shane.
> 
> “Didn’t think you were one for shopping?” Shane chuckled as he started the car.
> 
> “Well now that i’ve realized that i'm gay, i can give into my homosexual tendencies.” Ryan joked.
> 
> “Ryan, don’t reinforce the stereotype.” Shane laughed as he rolled the car out the driveway.

“Ry?” 

“Mm?” 

Ryan was laying on his back on Shane’s couch, with his feet dangling over the edge. he was holding his phone over his face, looking through twitter. His arms were starting to hurt, but he ignored that for now. Shane was sitting next to him, on the little space there was left between the top of Ryan’s head and the other end of the couch. He was on his computer, going through the Buzzfeed Unsolved subreddit. Ryan’s phone told him the time was 11:46. They’d done absolutely nothing since they ate breakfast. But Ryan was okay with that. He was exhausted after the last weeks happenings and Shane was always nice company. 

“After.. Everything that's happened.. Maybe it's best if you just stayed over until they find the guy?” He felt Shane’s hand land in his hair, he let his fingers run through Ryan’s dark locks. “I know we don’t know how long that’ll be, but last time i left you alone for just a day…” 

Shane didn’t finish that, just continued to run his fingers through Ryan’s hair, seemingly waiting for a response. Ryan stayed quiet a few seconds, just enjoying the touch, (and making sure he’d be able to speak without his voice sounding too lovestruck while Shane had his hand in his hair. But he wasn’t about to admit that.) The prospect of spending a lot more time with Shane sounded great to Ryan. But he knew it would be weird if he sounded too excited about it. Shane was just doing it to protect him, (Which made Ryan’s heart do a flip anyway.) Ryan’s arms were starting to hurt, and he let them fall down, his phone resting on his chest. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea. Thanks, Shane.” He tilted his head back to look at Shane, and smiled up at him. 

Shane smiled back down at Ryan. Looking at him with soft eyes. “Good, we should drive by your apartment to pick up some clothes and stuff for you then little guy.” 

Shane started to get up, but Ryan whined and grabbed his wrist, Pulling him back down and leading his hand back to his hair. 

“Just ten minutes more. I'm lying super comfortably right now.” 

Shane just chuckled and started running his fingers through Ryan’s hair again. 

Eventually they did get up and Shane drove them both to Ryan’s apartment. It didn’t take Ryan more than 10 minutes to find all he needed. But he found himself staring at the clothes hanging in his closet. It suddenly seemed.. Old to him. He felt as if he’d taken a step forward in life, and he felt a need to express that. His closet was filled with ‘please don’t pay attention to me clothe’ as they’d called it in the ladylike video. He didn’t necessarily want people to pay attention to him, still. But he wanted his clothes to maybe, express himself a bit more. Nothing major, nothing ‘wild,’ just something different. 

“Hey can we go shopping?” Ryan said as he sat down on the passenger seat next to Shane.

“Didn’t think you were one for shopping?” Shane chuckled as he started the car.

“Well now that i’ve realized that i'm gay, i can give into my homosexual tendencies.” Ryan joked.

“Ryan, don’t reinforce the stereotype.” Shane laughed as he rolled the car out the driveway. 

“I know. Really i just want to try something different. It feels like i've taken a step further in my life, y’know?” 

Shane nodded, eyes on the road. 

“Well sure, let’s go shopping then!” Shane exclaimed. 

  
  
  


“Hey Ryan, come look at this.” 

Ryan turned over to see what Shane wanted to show him and grinned when he saw. It was a dark button up with short sleeves and a pattern of small ghosts in white covering all of it. 

“I know you said you were too lazy to wear button ups, but this is stylish and shows who you are, Boogara.” 

“I will make an exception for this button up.” 

Ryan didn’t end up buying all that much. Not that he’d really planned to. Just a few items was enough to satisfy his need for something new. He’d bought a few t-shirts in colors he’d not normally wear, the button up Shane suggested, and he’d snuck in a crop top hoodie without Shane noticing, just for good measure. Shane had ended up buying a single button up too, but had otherwise just stuck to watching Ryan as he picked out items. 

“Want to go out and eat lunch, or just go back home and order something?” Shane asked as they were walking back to his car. 

Ryan took a second to think before deciding. 

“Just go home and order something. If that’s okay with you?” His stomach involuntarily doing flips at calling Shane’s apartment for ‘home’ even tho he knew it didn’t mean anything in this context. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Shane nodded and drove them both back to his apartment. (‘Home’)

  
  


“Wanna order some taco bell and watch some movies?” Shane asked when they were back at his apartment, flopping down on the couch. 

“Fuck yeah.” Ryan grinned as he let himself fall down on the couch next to Shane. 

Ryan fired up paddington as Shane got up again and ordered food for the both of them, Knowing Ryan well enough to order for him. 

“Paddington? Ryan, you’re gonna cry if we watch this.” Shane smiled at Ryan’s choice.

“I don't care! I love that fucking bear.”

Shane just chuckled as he sat down next to Ryan, Unconsciously (Ryan thought it was at least) putting an arm up on the back of the couch, around Ryans shoulders. This time surely unconsciously, Ryan moved a bit closer to Shane until their sides were lightly brushing against each other. 

It didn’t take long before they heard a knock at the door, and Shane got up to get their food. Ryan was embarrassed to admit he already missed Shane’s warmth as soon as he got up. But he ignored it and instead focused on the increasing smell of warm food making his mouth water. 

  
  


“Want to go drab a few drinks at a bar?” Ryan asked. As much as he enjoyed Shane’s company. He was a social person, and he was starting to feel a little restless pacing around Shane’s apartment. They’d watched several movies, played a single game of UNO, and had since just sat on the couch going through their social media. But now Ryan was pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room looking for something to do. 

“Sure buddy, whatever gets you to settle down.” Shane was watching Ryan pace back and forth from the kitchen with a slightly amused smile. 

“Great! Let’s go.” Ryan grabbed Shane’s wrist and pulled him off the sofa, hearing a soft laugh from Shane. 

They decided to just walk to a bar close by, but made sure it was in the opposite direction of the bar where Ryan had initially met David.  _ Oh yeah. David. _ Ryan had almost forgot about him and everything that happened. He’d been so distracted by spending time with Shane, that it hadn’t even crossed his mind. He felt a warmth spreading in his chest at the thought that Shane could make him forget about such a big occurrence. He was incredibly grateful for Shane. His best friend, fellow ghoul hunter, partner in crime solving. (well not exactly solving.) They were a package deal. They had taken an oath. Ryan hoped he’d know Shane for the rest of his life. That they’d always be friends. Maybe even more than friends. 

But that was unrealistic. Ryan knew that. No matter how much he wanted it, no matter how accepting Shane had been, no matter if Shane liked guys too. That didn’t mean he’d like Ryan. He sighed. He really wanted to tell Shane. He didn’t like keeping secrets from Shane. But he was so afraid it would ruin their friendship. 

Shane noticed Ryan being deep in thought. 

“Hey Ry, you okay?” He waved a hand in front of Ryan's face. 

Ryan blinked a few times before coming back to the present. He took a sip from the beer he’d just ordered before answering. 

“Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine. Just spaced out for a second.” Ryan smiled up at Shane, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Shane inspected Ryan for a few seconds before sighing. He gave Ryan a soft smile. 

“Alright, if you say so little guy.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Hey Ryan can i ask you something?” 

“Shoot.” 

“How did you realize you were gay?”

Ryan blinked at Shane, startled by the sudden question. 

“Well… So…” Ryan thought of what to say for a few seconds before continuing. Shane just watched him patiently with a curious expression. “There’s this guy.”

Shane’s eyebrows shot up. “ _ Oh? _ ”

Ryan avoided Shane’s eyes, feeling a bit flustered. 

“Yeah. He’s.. i’ve known him for a while. Recently tho, i started noticing that my feelings toward him were a bit more than that of a friend. But i never realized what that meant. That i liked a guy i mean. But when i thought about that, i realized that that’s why i never really liked the relationships i’d been in. Because i don’t like girls. But i like this guy, and just guys in general.” 

Shane was listening carefully to Ryan, seeming very interested in his explanation. He smiled, well more like smirked at Ryan and asked; “So what’s this guy like? Does he believe in ghost too?” 

Ryan bit his lip and he focused his eyes on his barely touched drink. 

“No, he’s a skeptic. Very much so actually. But i’ll prove it to him one day.” Shane laughed at the determination in Ryan’s voice. 

“Oh i’d like to meet this guy. He must be great for you to like him even though he’s a hardcore skeptic.” He chuckled. 

_ You know him better than anyone,  _ Ryan thought. It was weird to tell Shane about himself. But it was also relieving to tell someone he trusted about his feelings. 

“I’m sure you’d get along. You’re quite similar. He can be a sarcastic asshole at times too, but i don’t mind it. He can also be a huge support and really sweet at times.”

“Have you told him that you’re..?” Shane trailed off, seeming unsure if he should say it out loud in such a public space. Ryan appreciated that. 

“He was the first guy i told.” 

A seconds silence. Ryan was horrified when he realized what he essentially just revealed. Shane’s brows were furrowed in confusion for a moment before they shot up in realization. Shane opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw Ryan looking over his shoulder with a terrified expression. He turned around to see what Ryan was looking at. There he was, a bit shorter than Shane but much taller than Ryan, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.  _ David. _ Ryan just stared, the blonde man thankfully didn’t seem to have noticed him.  _ Was he ever going to get rid of this guy? _ He thought. His fear slowly getting replaced with anger and resentment. Ryan didn’t realize Shane had pulled out his phone and called the police, until he felt Shane hand on his shoulder and looked up to see him talking on the phone as he slowly guided Ryan away from the bar. But as he got up, Shane’s hand still on his shoulder, David looked over and spotted them. 

“Well if it isn't my handsome little boy Ryan!” David exclaimed, walking over to them. Ryan felt his stomach turn in fear and disgust.

Shane’s grip on his shoulder tightened as David got closer. Ryan didn’t say anything. 

“Shane, if you wouldn’t mind, i’d like to have a chat with Ryan. Alone.” David didn’t even attempt to sound friendly. His tone coming out cold and harsh.

“Leave Ryan alone,  _ David. _ ” Shane basically growled. Spitting out David names as if it felt disgusting on his tongue. Which it probably did.

“No need to be so protective Shane, i won’t hurt this little angel.” David put his hand on Ryan’s other shoulder. Ryan immediately tensed up. David leaned down but before he could even register what was happening, Ryan raised his arm and punched him. 

“Leave. Me. Alone.” Ryan huffed. He’d held his breath ever since he’d first noticed David. David was about to get back up again and say something, but Shane was already quickly ushering Ryan out the door. 

As they quickly walked to Shane’s car, they saw the police park near. Shane exchanged a few words with them before he went back to Ryan and they sat back in the car. They drove back to Shane’s apartment in silence. When they walked in the door, Ryan instantly went over to the sofa and let himself fall down onto it head first. He felt Shane sit down next to him. 

“Hey Ryan?” Shane sounded cautious. Ryan hummed in response and turned onto his back so he could look up at Shane. He looked.. Nervous. 

“About what you said earlier.. Right before you spotted David..” Ryan felt horror welling up in his stomach. He’d completely forgotten about that. “I just wanted to make sure that i’m not misunderstanding anything.. I was the first guy you told right?” 

Ryan covered his face with his hands as he spoke; “Yeah.. Look Shane, i really like you. But i-i don’t want this to ruin our friendship or anything. I’m sorry. I understand if you want me to leave or-”

Shane cut him off by removing his hands from his face. Ryan opened his eyes and almost yelped when he saw how close Shane’s face was to his own. 

“Can i kiss you?” 

He could feels Shane’s breath as he whispered the words. Ryan just stared at him in shock for a few seconds before nodding frantically, not trusting his own voice in this moment. Shane chuckled and closed the space between them. It was an awkward position. Shane bent down with his neck twisted at an uncomfortable angle to get his lips on Ryan’s. But neither of them cared. Ryan didn’t think about anything but  _ Shane,  _ as he savoured the moment to the best of his ability. They stayed like that until Shane pulled back to get air. Both of them grinning wildly. The chorus of  _ Shane Shane Shane _ still going steadily in his head. Holy shit. He’d just kissed Shane! Shane fucking madej just kissed him?! 

“You bet he did.” Shane laughed, his face still close to his own. 

_ Oh god he said that last bit out loud _ . Ryan blushed deeply. 

“Oh, i said that out loud.” He mumbled. 

Shane just laughed as he leaned down to kiss him once again. the second time somehow even better than the first. When they broke apart, Ryan sat up and turned to face Shane, sitting so close to him he was basically halfway up on his lap. Shane chuckled and grabbed Ryan’s legs, pulling him up that last bit so that he  _ was _ actually sitting on his lap. They sat there, pressed up against each other in silence for a few seconds. Ryan just enjoying feeling Shane’s warmth against him. He knew he probably had a dumb lovestruck expression on his face, but he didn’t  _ really _ care. Only a bit. But it seemed like Shane had a similar expression, and Ryan grinned.

“Do you like me too?” Ryan almost whispered, leaning closer to Shane until they were completely pressed against each other, chest to chest and faces inches apart. 

“I thought that much was obvious. Yes i do Ry.” Shane laughed, Ryan could feel the soft vibrations going through him as he did. 

“Guess i'm really your ghoulfriend now then.” Ryan smiled and leaned his forehead against Shane’s. Shane let out a soft laugh. 

“Yeah you are. Ghoulfriends forever. We took an oath remember?” 

“Ghoulfriends forever.” Ryan repeated as he leaned in to kiss Shane again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! Hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for any mistakes in my writing, english isn't my first langauge. i'm fairly new to writing but im really enjoying it and now that im done with this, i have some other ideas i can't wait to get started on as well!


End file.
